


Phoenix

by dreamyshadows



Series: Side Characters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyshadows/pseuds/dreamyshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are the damned; we are the fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

 

They say that the fallen

are worth nothing.

They say that it is the fallen that have led

mankind to its end.

 

How do I tell them

that it was not my intention

to see my Father’s greatest creation

be born with sins so many.

 

It was not what I wanted,

to lead the woman of God astray.

I myself was told lies,

lies that led me to shatter His faith.

 

Now I see through the eyes of an angel,

a much better angel than I.

Ezekiel is his name,

and he seems like a harbinger of hope.

 

I conceal and hide in the shadows of burnt wings,

burnt like my Father’s faith.

Faith that seemed to resound so loudly,

so loudly in the beloved Garden itself.

 

Now I shelter myself in the body of a man,

a man as broken as I.

Sam Winchester is his name,

and he seems like a harbinger of hope.

 

His soul is jagged and his spirit is spent,

in his essence I have found my home.

His gentle nature, so skinned and beaten,

has told me to seek redemption.

 

Through his dark and sorrow tinged eyes,

I see a world that he hesitates to call his own.

In his beautiful mind and even lovelier heart,

I see a pain that overshadows my torture.

 

The sins he has committed,

have left an everlasting impact on this pure soul.

Each feeling that cascades through his broken body

is only a retelling of his grief.

 

But there is a glimmer of undiminished hope,

hope that seems to waken now and then.

It has led me to believe that those who are fallen,

may be worth something in the end.

 

`a.k.s


End file.
